Spring Fling
by dolanlj92
Summary: Aaron is left heart broken after he finds out Regina is cheating on him. It's the night of the Spring Fling and something horrific lingers inside Aaron's blood. Rated M for violence and scenes of a sexual nature. R&R please!
1. Twitch of the Death Nerve

Chapter 1 - Twitch of the Death Nerve

Aaron sat on his bed, face in hands. He easily could have broken down into tears, but he held them back. He wasn't mad at the fact that his girlfriend had cheated on him, he was mad over how stupid he had been to take her back. Regina George was one of the hottest girls in the school, one of two. The other was Cady Heron. The new girl. She sat behind Aaron in calculus and he loved speaking to her, and showing off his math skills.

He rose from his bed. Taking his hands from his face, he quickly wiped under his nose and around his eyes with his long sleeve. His eyes were red and he was panting heavily. His anger used to be a problem, but since then he'd had help controlling it from professionals. But recently it had been getting out of hand again. He walked across his bedroom to his desk. A large mirror leaned against the wall, it was plastered with photographs and from the two top corners hung four sports medals. He stood still staring at himself in it. His black shoes were polished and shiny. His trousers were straight, no creases, no marks, not even the tiniest fluff. His zipper was still down, though he didn't care, actually, he didn't even notice. His ironed shirt lay on the bed behind him still on the hanger. He stood topless. The anger inside him would have been obvious to any viewer. His cheeks puffed as he helplessly tried to control the pain and loss. His face was still red, and he took long delayed blinks every so many seconds. A tear poured from his eye. The first of many. It slipped down beside his nose and formed into a droplet on his lower lip. From there it collected and fell to the carpet floor, leaving a tiny damp spot on the green.

He inhaled deeply through his nose and looked at his ceiling as though looking to Heaven. He shut his eyes and the tears came flooding down his face, rolling down his neck and onto his bare chest. Without thinking he thrusted his fist forward only inches. It penetrated the thin layer of reflective glass, shattering it into a thousand tiny pieces. His knuckles were bare and were torn to shreds, the blood wrapped its way around his entire fist into the center where it collected under his curled fingers.

The sharp splinters covered his floor. He thought himself lucky for wearing his shoes at the right time, any other night, he would have been barefooted. He had no time to clean up the mess, or hoover the carpet, the glass would have to wait. He turned and paced towards his bed where his brand new designer shirt lay. It was still warm from the steam of the iron. Slightly damp, but he loved the feeling of freshly ironed clothes against his cold skin. After removing the coat hanger and labels, he slipped it on. One by one he fastened each button. He concentrated as to get them right and not put them into the wrong holes like he usually did. He got them all right. His black skinny tie was hung up on the doorknob. He carefully walked over to it, the shattered glass cracking under his rubber soles. He grabbed the tie and wrapped it round his neck, he would tie it up correctly in the car.

He was almost completely ready to go to the Spring Fling, the most anticipated dance of the year. He looked smart, though he could hardly look in the mirror to check. He grabbed his phone from near the edge of the desk. He took a glance to check the time, 18:58. The dance started at seven thirty. He put the phone into his pocket. As he did so the car horn went outside. Eddy was meant to be there ten minutes ago to take him to the party.

"Typical..." He muttered to himself as he glided to the door, turning off the light and closing the door behind him with a gentle squeak.

He ran down the stairs. Into the downstairs hallway. He opened the front door and went to take his first step outside. He hesitated and turned to head for the kitchen. The cutlery rattled as he slammed a drawer shut and rushed for the door. Taking his key from inside he quickly locked the door and ran through the pebbled driveway to Eddy's Jeep. The engine was still running and the music was blaring. He opened the car door with an alien emotion. He smiled at his friend.

"Running a little late are we?" He said still smiling, both laughing away as the Jeep sped off into the dark distance.


	2. A Blade In The Dark

Chapter 2 - A Blade In The Dark

One after the other, limousines would stop at the main entrance of the school dropping off numerous groups of kids, boys and girls, all dressed smart and glamorous. The very last limousine to arrive was a long, baby pink one, with tainted windows and balloons tailing from it tied to the handles. It pulled up right at the path, leaving no space for any other car to get in. The chauffeur left his car and took the long walk to the other end of the car. There he opened the door towards him, leaving it for the three beautifully dressed girls to exit.

It was the most beautiful night for Spring Fling. The moon was full and lit the entire sky, there was no need for the street-lights, without them it could have been bright as day. The stars were all out, there wasn't a cloud in the sky to cover them up or distract the view. It was chilly, and the wind blew a little, but there was no rain, no snow and no storm, the perfect night.

In there own time each of the three girls exited the limousine. First, Karen Smith. She wore a light blue dress that covered her ankles. She stepped up onto the side-walk and waited for the other two girls. She stood, absorbing the attention as though being flooded by paparazzi. Gretchen Weiners followed her. She wore an almost identical dress to Karen, only it was in green. She walked gracefully to the other side of the path from Karen and waited for the final girl. She came out the car like a princess from her carriage. The chauffeur held out his hand for her to take it and help her to her feet. Her smile went from ear to ear. She was overwhelmed at seeing so many people in their best clothes, she found it hard to hold back her tears.

Cady's spectacular white gown lit up the surrounding area even more than the moon and the street lights, it's dazzle could be seen in by-passers eyes as the sparkles caught their attention. Her red hair blew through the wind, she truly looked remarkable, like an angel.

From a distance a familiar pair of eyes watched the girls as they approached the front door. Aaron lent against Eddy's car. He stood in the shadows of the car park, none of the lights were on at all there. The anger was still there. He would wait for Regina all night if he had to. He had to let her know how he really felt, she couldn't treat him like dirt anymore. They were finished for good, and she needed to be reminded of that. No matter what it took. The veins in his arms were bulging. Both of his hands were tucked into his trouser pockets. His hair was scruffy, he hadn't even thought to try fix it, his mind was elsewhere.

He felt sudden relief as he saw the beautiful Cady Heron leave the car and glamorously stroll to the other girls. A smile approached his face for the second time that night. Though the smile still felt distant to him. For him to really bare an honest smile he had to get rid of the bigger issues on his chest first.

Cady, Karen and Gretchen elegantly waltzed up the set of steps. Their dresses trailing a little behind them. Cady looked to her left, at Karen, smiling, then did the same to her right, to Gretchen. They both smiled back and Cady held out her arms, and they all linked up, ready to enjoy the best night of the year, together.


	3. The Night They Took Miss Beautiful

Chapter 3 – The Night They Took Miss Beautiful

The night was still young. The Fling had only just got started. Nearly everyone was there, it was just those who wanted to be "fashionably late" who they were waiting on. Ten minutes earlier the road in front of the school had been lined with vintage, glamorous cars, now it was empty.

Nobody stood outside the school, no parents, no teachers and no pupils. The on-looking parents had all gone home and the teachers and pupils had gone inside for the dance to commence.

A sleek, bright pink car pulled up by the sidewalk. It was a good 30 meters walk from the entrance to the high school. Both front doors opened and were caught by the wind that traveled in the opposite direction. A woman got out from the drivers seat, and a girl got out from the passengers seat. The older of the two, the driver, wore a pink and blue tracksuit, dark, shaded glasses and carried a tiny little dog under her left arm. She was clearly bra-less as her nipples poked out from beneath the fabric of her zipper. It was as if she had just gotten out of an ice-cold bath, in the middle of the Antarctic. The second girl had long, straight blonde hair. She wore a pink dress that fell right to the ground, passed her high heel shoes. She carried a handbag in her right arm.

They both walked together towards the school building. They didn't talk, or even look at each other. Regina and her mom stopped right at the pathway to the stairs. Her mom had the biggest smile on her face, Regina only scowled. She didn't want to be where she was. In the corner of her eye she caught sight of a mysterious figure. She strained her eyes to get a better view, he stood in the dark.

It was Aaron. The smile grew on her face. She was so happy to see him, though she didn't know how he would feel about seeing her. He was staring right at her.

Her mom kissed her on the cheek, "Good luck!" she shouted as she pranced off back to her car. Her hand flailed out the window as she drove passed, leaving Regina standing alone in the street, still string at the figure if Aaron in the dark. The streetlights flickered.

The smile still stuck on her face as she ran across the grass and the car-park towards her ex-boyfriend. She tried desperately not to get her heels stuck in the damp mud below the grass and held her dress up from the ground as she skipped flirtatiously.

"Aaron!" She shouted as she got closer. "I'm so glad you waited for me, I couldn't bare to go in alone." She told him.

"Me neither," He answered. He put his hands on her waist and moved his lips in close to hers. He didn't need to do anything else, she moved the rest of the way. There lips made contact, slipping between one another, swapping saliva, swapping their passion. Their tongues wrapped and twisted through their mouths. Regina became more and more agitated. All she wanted to do was take him home with her and welcome him into the huge four-post bed at her home.

They stopped kissing for mere seconds. Their noses rubbed and her lips moved towards his neck. She kept her hands busy by undoing each button on his shirt. Her mouth and tongue left red marks on his neck and his shirt was completely open revealing his toned, fit body.

Her hand moved down from his stomach to his trousers, she could feel something hard inside, she giggled and kissed his chest.

Aaron, noticed her hand grab the object in his waistband, he immediately canceled the trance he was in and pushed her away. She stumbled backwards and tripped over her own high heels into the moist grass. It left patches of green stains all over the back of her new, rented dress.

"WHAT, the hell..." She was practically screaming at him, she couldn't have been more mad. But the expression of anger on his face remained.

The only thing that ran through his mind now was how stupid he had been to go out with her, that slut. Now all he wanted was his sweet revenge.

He was panting hard. Regina still sat on the grass, not paying any attention to Aaron at all.

A tear trickled down his face for the second time that evening.

"You killed me! You ruined me..." He murmured, as he reached for his waistband. At the moment he spoke she looked up. She hadn't heard what he had said, but she saw where his hand was going and was immediately intrigued. Maybe he was going to make up for ruining her dress, with something big and beautiful... she though to herself, in a total sense of awe she stared, biting her lip as his hand neared the forbidden place, the place she longed for.

Aaron's words were clear. No longer a murmur, his confidence had grown.

"I'm sorry." He said to her.

The knife was sharp. It glimmered in the moonlight as he rose it above his head, ready to strike. It was an innocent kitchen knife, it wasn't meant for work like this. Still he felt he had to go ahead with his initial plan.

To Regina it felt like hours before the blade entered her. She couldn't scream, she couldn't run. She was in total paralysis. Scared to death. Aaron only plunged it into her once, it penetrated her heart and struck bone. Regina only let out a tiny whimper.

Aaron didn't pull the knife from her. He left it inside her, she still breathed, now gasping for air. He lifted her with both arms close to his face. He wanted to say something to her. His lips touched her dry face and slid towards her ear. Her lobe was in his mouth and he moved his tongue to speak.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered. He held her body close to his, squeezing it tightly like an emotional hug. Then he let it go, it fell to the ground and lay.

He stood and walked away. He didn't look back to see if she was still alive. He didn't look back to see if she had ran. He didn't look back to see if anyone had ran to her assistance. He just walked, open shirt, messed hair, covered in blood.


End file.
